It's Getting Better All The Time
by chrnoskitty
Summary: Krad’s Sarcasm to a song sequel to “Goodbye Time”Oneshot[Complete]


**It's Getting Better All The Time**

**Summary: **Krad's Sarcasm to a song; sequel to "Goodbye Time"

I don't own the song or D.N.Angel

**I don't stop breathing every time the phone rings  
My heart don't race when someones at my door **

Keep Deluding yourself; It's been nearly a year since the Kuroi Tsubasa left me, I can't help but wonder if that baka is ever going to show up again-I keep hoping that the phone's painfully shrill cries are from him; They're always from people wanting money, and I can't help but race to the door; heart in my throat, only be disappointed by some church activist with a pamphlet. _Can your god bring Dark back to me?_**  
I've almost given up thinkin' your ever gonna call  
I don't believe in magic anymore.  
**I hope that every call is from you; or at least about you, don't you know my agony, not knowing if you'll return to me alive, whole, or dead and in tiny mouse-bite-sized pieces. And how can I not believe in magic; I am magic! WE are magic; but that doesn't stop us from dying, and..if we are magic, shouldn't our wishes hold more power? I've always thought the human tradition of wishing on a star was idiotic; But I find myself wishing on them each and every day; Wishing for you to appear on my doorstep when I wake.**  
I just don't lie awake at night  
Asking God would get you off my mind **

Yes, Yes I do. I lie awake night-But never asking for your thoughts erased, no, I ask for those thoughts to drag you here, into my warm house. You've been gone nearly a year, and I still feel like something is missing; Because I t is. You are my other half, We're meant to be together. We were together even when we were fighting at each other's throats; You weren't supposed to go off to war!**  
It's getting better all the time  
It's getting better all the time.  
**Like hell it is.**  
Yeah, I got to work on time again this morning  
This old job is all that I got to live **

Hah...Work...The thing that supposedly gives me my paycheck! HA! I'm on...payed vacation...Welfare, and no, that job was not all that I had to live; Dark was, my Kuroi Tsubasa. Even I'm surprised that I'm not dead with out him...**  
And no one even noticed I'd been crying  
At least I don't have whisky on my breath. **

I can' t cry anymore, the tears don't come; and alchohols so foul(Not to mention I'm allergic), why the hell would I be drinking it anyways?****

Yeah, I think I'm gonna make it  
'Cause God won't make a mountain I can't climb 

Stupid Human...Mountains were put there** to **hinder you; and I'm not gonna make it, Well, I highly doubt that I will. I'm stuck in a ditch with no way out, and I'm exhausted from trying to scale those slimy walls, I just want you to come home and rescue me...

From myself...**  
It's getting better all the time  
It's getting better all the time. **

No...It's getting worse...There's more blood coming from the wounds...Odd how mental wounds turn to physical in but an instant...****

God, I hope your happy  
Girl, I wish you well 

Resay that, "Boy, I hope you're unhappy, Boy, I wish you hell until you get your ass back here!"**  
I just might get over you. **

**You can never tell.  
**Ahh...Finally, Of course! I haven't gotten over him in the centuries we've been fighting each other. I can tell; I just hope he hasn't gotten over me.**  
I always thought that I'd do something crazy  
If ever saw you out with someone else **

If I ever saw you go out with someone else, well, Dark, you know how I am. They'd be a bloody mess before you could rationalize with me, and you'd be next on the list.**  
But when the moment came last night  
I couldn't say a word, I stood there in the dark all by myself.  
**Oohh, Idiot, he should've said a buncha colorful words, and left a stain or two on their clothes.**  
Yeah, I could of said a million things  
All I did was keep it locked inside **

Well...I'm letting it out...**  
It's getting better all the time  
It's getting better all the time.  
**It is not getting better, and I've accepted that...**  
It's getting better all the time**

I've accepted that he's not coming back.

So...I'm going...

_Goodbye,_

_Life._

The next day a letter from the military came, it read ;"We are sorry to get this message out so late, but Mr. Dark Mousy was killed in the line of fire."

_Ironic, ne?_


End file.
